


Impatient

by miumi15



Category: Clockwork (Webcomic)
Genre: Caught, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miumi15/pseuds/miumi15
Summary: A surprise visit from christian





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> I might add on to this later.

“Um excuse me?” Christian stopped a passing catacombs member, “Where is Gaz? I brought blankets and soup.” he raised his arms to show the bucket of soup and mountain of blankets in each arm.

The catacomb dweller quickly helped christian with the bucket, “you can leave this stuff with me and I’ll have others disperse them to the people. If you still want to speak to the ringleader, take this hall here go all the way down, take a right his room is at the far end.” 

“uh thanks…” Christian followed the instructions to the letter and came upon a room a well constructed room blocked off by a single curtain for privacy. Christian didnt know how to go about signaling his entrance but something more dire called to his ears. It sounded a like a cry of pain so Christian rushed passed the curtain calling out for Gaz. 

“Gaz! Are you- OH JEEZ!” He was stopped in his tracks at the figure of Gaz sitting on his bed of sheets, legs openly spread with no shame or signs in closing them. His removed clothing seemed to fuze with his blankets and it was nearly impossible to tell the difference. He had one hand behind him for balance and another clasped around his shaft slowly massaging at it. 

“Guh- C-christian?” Gaz panted out.

“I-l’ll just go…” he turned to leave but was stopped by Gaz’s smooth voice moaning his name.

“C-Christian, help me- ugh.” He threw his head back but seemed to keep from finishing off.

“Y-you seem to already be done.” Christian was trying to look anywhere but directly at Gaz. In truth the heat he was feeling wasn't just from embarrassment. 

“Stay,” Gaz’s command was breathy and full of allure. The heat in christian’s groin was beginning to be a nuisance. He might as well take care of it now.  
As if invisible hands were pulling at him, Christian began moving forward. He untied his scarf and let it fall anywhere, same went his coat and his shoes. He fell to his knees in front of Gaz and began unbuttoning his blouse. Gaz cupped his face and pulled him closer, starting off with a soft kiss and progressively getting rougher. Christian threw his shirt and pulled Gaz onto his lap, squeezing and pushing his ass cheeks as he did so, resulting in a deep groan from Gaz.

“You keep that up and i won't last another minute,” he panted between breaths and nipped Christian bottom lip. Christian removed his mouth from Gaz’s a gently pushed him onto the blankets. Christian continued kissing gaz’s mouth, but began trailing down to his chin and stopped at his neck as Gaz’s grew deeper and more needy.

“UGH! C-chr! Fuck!” Gaz’s nails dug into Christian’s back, drawing blood and causing Christian to his hiss. Gaz went stiff, arching his back and released everything he had been previously working on, onto his friend yet to be removed trousers. Gaz held onto the smiling Christian.

“Sensitive aren't you?” Christian laughed

“Fuck off Vogal, I was already worked up before you got here. Now lay your ass down, it's my turn.”


End file.
